The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to sensors, more particularly to protecting sensors from exposure to a liquid.
Environmental sensing systems may include a variety of sensors for detecting the presence and/or concentration of various chemicals in various environments. For example, sensors may be used in hazardous environments for detecting the presence and/or concentration of hazardous (e.g., volatile, combustible, and/or toxic) gases.
At least some known sensors are used in environments where the sensor is exposed to one or more liquids. For example, sensors used in and/or around sump areas, holding areas, wells, and/or the like may be exposed to ground water and/or other liquids such as corrosive liquids, toxic liquids, acidic liquids, combustible liquids, fuels, petroleum based liquids, oils, and/or the like. A sensing element of the sensor may be exposed to the liquid when the surface level of the liquid rises to the height of the sensor and immerses the sensor. Splatter, waves, and/or other motion of the liquid are other examples of exposure of the sensing element to the liquid.
Exposure to the liquid may damage the sensing element of the sensor, which may cause the sensor to malfunction and/or fail. Accordingly, exposure to liquids may increase the maintenance, repair, and/or replacement costs of operating an environmental sensing system. Moreover, exposure to liquids may decrease the reliability of an environmental system when a sensor fails to detect the presence of a hazardous gas within a hazardous environment.